


Waiting

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hoped Vecchio figured out the magazine trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Even the bits I didn't use.

Ray hated sitting outside the bathroom door. He'd done it a lot in high school, Stella on the other side crying about something he'd maybe done and refusing to speak to him ever again.

He'd learned to bring something to read, because when Stella said "Go away," she meant, "Stay and prove that you love me. We're going to be here a while." He wasn't always sure she cared that it was him on the other side, as long as she had someone. Stella didn't want to talk, but she did want to hear Ray's voice, pleading for her to come out and tell him, please, baby, what the hell he'd done.

His biggest complaint was that she couldn't have these outbursts somewhere within sight of a television. But that was what boyfriends were for, and later it was what husbands were for. And after that, she found someone else to sit outside the door.

Ray hoped Vecchio figured out the magazine trick.

At the moment, he was trying to decide if the rules were different for this. Because Fraser wasn't the kind of person who hid in the bathroom, and he couldn't imagine the guy crying over anything at all (he'd bounced off a fucking _Plymouth_ last week and barely flinched, for god's sake) and maybe Ray was supposed to pick the lock?

Only, it sounded like Fraser was having some sort of _argument_, and their bathroom was tiny, and this was a little more weird than usual.

Ray settled in, trying hard not to listen to Fraser's annoyed-sounding whispers about "none of your business," and "I thought you _left_," and in louder, clipped syllables, "You do not need grandchildren. What would you do with them, anyway?"

Ray slumped against the door and really, really wished for a magazine.


End file.
